Colección de momentos
by Noa Crysa
Summary: Albus/ Scorpius.  Ellos no se comportaron como sus padres. Ellos son mejores, infinitamente mejores.  Nc-17 suave.


**Sumario:** De cómo Albus y Scorpius no se comportaron como sus padres.

**Clasificación:** NC-17 (suave)

**Pareja:** Albus S/ Scorpius

**Advertencias:** Slash, Situaciones sexuales.

**Negación:** Ninguno de ellos es mio, porque si lo fuesen no tendrían esos nombres.

Nota: Hace mucho, muchísimo que no publico nada aquí, así que si alguien está por ahí sería de agradecer algún rewid.

**Colección de momentos**

_(y cómo tú y yo acabamos juntos)_

Albus da un portazo y se tumba en la cama. Aún escucha los gritos de su padre y la llorera estúpida de su madre. Cierra los ojos y mete la cabeza bajo la almohada.

-¿Pretendes ahogarte?- James entra en su cuarto y se sienta en la cama junto al cuerpo echado de su hermano- te dije que pasaría.

Si fuese otra persona le hubiese metido el relleno de la colcha por la boca, pero está acostumbrado a James. Su hermano no puede evitar ser un poco sabiondo y arrogante, además de esa odiosa manía de chincharle, porque _ya te lo dije _y_ te dije que pasaría._

-No entiendo por qué lo has hecho, no tenían por qué enterarse.- James le pone una mano en la espalda y suspira. Se tumba junto a él y Al saca la cabeza de debajo de la almohada para mirarle. Se miran durante un rato indefinido y James ve las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos de su hermano y le besa en la frente para después acariciarle el pelo hasta que se calme.

Albus esconde la cara en el cuello de su hermano y agradece a quien quiera que este ahí arriba por tenerlo. Da igual que James a veces sea insoportable y gilipollas, porque esos momentos en los que todo va mal y el mundo es un montón de mierda, se tumba con él y lo abraza hasta que se pasa. Albus sabe que solo lo hace con él, que nadie le importa lo suficiente como para dejar de lado la fachada de joven rebelde e inconsciente.

-Espero que haya merecido la pena, Albus. Porque si la caga le romperé las piernas.

Albus, medio dormido, siente el brazo de su hermano en la espalda y la tensión momentánea del cuerpo y sabe, _sabe,_ que es verdad.

-Scorpius...

-¿Qué?- El aludido se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó con la mirada- ¿Qué, Albus? Después de casi dos años juntos ¿Qué coño quieres? No pienso seguir escondiéndome para no cabrear a tu padre.

-El tuyo...

-El mío se cabreará, sí. Lo sé. Pero no tengo ningún miedo y no voy a tenérselo al tuyo. Además, joder- scorpius le dio un golpe a la cama en la que estaba Albus apoyado y le miró, montado en cólera- ¿Cuál es el problema real, ellos o tú? No soy ninguna niña dramática incapaz de sufrir una decepción, dime que no me quieres de una puta vez y me largaré por donde vine.

Se puso la chaqueta con ese aire elegante, prepotente. De superioridad.

-No pienso volver a meterme en el armario porque tú estés dentro. No pienso tener una relación, si es que esto lo es, a escondidas.- salió de la habitación y pegó un portazo.

_No, no eres la reina del drama, Scorpius Malfoy. Que va._ Albus cayó bocarriba en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. No quería perderle. No quería perderle por nada del mundo. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Hay cosas que ni Harry Potter ni Draco Malfoy saben. Cosas insignificantes. Cosas que durante seis años se han paseado frente a su cara y ellos, ingenuos e ignorantes, no han sabido ver. O nadie se lo ha contado.

Posiblemente todo comenzó el día que Albus chocó con Scorpius en mitad del pasillo y el rubio casi le asesina con la mirada. Posiblemente fue ahí. Albus, acostumbrado a James y a sus gilipolleces, no se achicó ni un poquito ante la mirada asesina del otro Slytherin. Y eso despertó la curiosidad de ambos. Eso, justo ahí, con uno tirado en el suelo y el otro ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

_[Sus padres no se dieron la mano, ellos sí.]_

No se sabe exactamente por qué nadie les comentó nada. Albus y Scorpius no escondían su amistad. Se paseaban por Hogwarts juntos, sin ningún problema e incluso salían algún fin de semana en vacaciones.

Legendario era el odio que había entre ambas familias, pero ellos dejaron muy patente desde el principio que ese no era su problema. Albus cree, casi a ciencia cierta, que James tuvo algo que ver. Que cada vez que alguien estaba a punto de irse de la lengua delante de su padre o del de Scorpius, él se las ingeniaba para que se mantuviese calladito. James era el puto amo. Albus lo sabía y Scorpius, muy a su pesar, también.

Muchos dirían que James hacia eso porque Albus era su hermano pequeño y su deber era protegerle. Posiblemente ese era uno de los motivos, el otro lo descubrió cuando Albus paso a cuarto. El primer día del curso, al llegar a la mazmorra, Scorpius descubrió que su baúl estaba al otro lado de la habitación, en la cama más alejada de Albus. Por lo que le contaron a James, Scorpius agarró dignamente su baúl y lo arrastró por toda la habitación hasta encontrar a Albus, para después anunciar a voz en grito que _o alguno de vosotros, reptiles inmundos, me da la cama o me liaré a Avadas con cada uno._

Por supuesto le cedieron una cama (o dos, él eligió la de la derecha) y también recibió otra cosa. Esa mirada. Intensa, única, avergonzada y feliz.

Para Scorpius Malfoy, habría merecido la pena incluso si de verdad hubiese tenido que liarse a Avadas con todo dios.

_[ Sus padres no compartieron cuarto, pero ellos sí.]_

Una vez, tras las navidades de quinto, Scorpius enfermó. Era extraño. Al lo pasó realmente mal, porque Scorpius nunca se ponía enfermo y tenía la sensación de que se iba a morir en cualquier momento, aunque solo se tratase de una gripe. Intentaba disimular el miedo que le daba escucharle toser o ver lo arropado que se mantenía en la cama.

No es que Scorpius quisiese estar arropado, NO SEÑOR. Pero Al le había obligado y, bueno, tal vez ese gilipollas sabiondo tuviese razón de vez en cuando.

Se pasó días dormitando sobre las almohadas de la enfermería y sin asistir a clase. Se quedaba dormido sobre los apuntes o los trabajos que había que entregar y al despertarse ni si quiera se acordaba de qué estaba haciendo al dormirse o qué día era o por qué estaba tan calentito bajo las mantas.

Esa semana y media, Albus entregó sus deberes, hizo sus trabajos y durmió al rededor de tres o cuatro horas por noche, con suerte, porque la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba mirando cómo dormía su compañero de cuarto, si necesitaba algo o si se ponía peor. No le estaba permitido pasar allí la noche, obviamente, pero a él le daba igual. Scorpius estaba enfermo y eso era grave para él. Lo suficiente como para romper unas cinco o seis reglas.

Cuando Scorpius se recuperó y vio todas esos deberes que él no había entregado aprobadas se le estrujó un poquito el corazón. Un poquito. Tampoco hay que exagerar, que no era Gryffindors, por Merlín. Nada más verle entrar en el cuarto, pasó su brazo por al cintura de Albus y le besó en la nuca, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía.

-Gracias por lo de los deberes, si puedo hacer algo para compensarte, avísame.

_[Sus padres no se ayudaban con los deberes, ellos sí]_

Ese mismo año ganaron la copa de Quidditch y lo celebraron por todo lo algo. La sala común no dejo de aclamarlos y alabarlos durante la primera hora de la fiesta. El capitán y guardian, Scorpius, y el buscador, Al.

-Has tardado mucho en encontrarla, pensé que se nos escapaban.

-Sabes que yo siempre la encuentro, Scorp.

Ellos lo celebraron en los baños de la mazmorra. Mientras fuera se oía la fiesta, ellos se comían a besos en un cubículo cualquiera. Lo celebraron con los pantalones de Scorpius en el suelo y la boca de Albus recorriéndole _por ser tan buen capitán_; con las manos de Scorpis manoseando el culo de Albus y metiendo sus dedos en _el mejor buscador de Hogwarts,_ mientras este se aferraba a su pecho y se dejaba morder el cuello_; _lo celebraron golpeando la puerta del baño con la mano de Albus en un intento por conseguir estabilidad mientras Scorpius le penetraba con fuerza y sin delicadeza, como al bueno de Al le gustaba; lo celebraron durando poco y gimiendo mucho, con marcas en la cintura de Albus y mordiscos en el cuello de Scorpius, lo celebraron corriéndose como reyes.

_[Sus padres no jugaron juntos al Quidditch, ni celebraron las victorias, ellos sí.]_

_[Sus padres nunca se quisieron como ellos] _

_[Porque Albus era de Scorpius y Scorpius de Albus y si alguien dijese lo contrario moriría lentamente]_

Desde la discusión a finales de sexto no habían vuelto a verse. Comienza séptimo, dos putos meses sin verse, sin hablar. Albus le había mandado una carta diciéndole que lo había hablado con sus padres y Scorpius ni si quiera se había dignado a contestar.

Albus se estremece al recordar la cara de su padre al día siguiente de hablar con ellos. Harry Potter entró en el cuarto de su hijo y tras evaluarle se sentó en la cama. Albus debería de tener un aspecto horrible, porque vio como la expresión de su padre se relajaba un poco. No había dormido, Scorpius no le contestaba a la lechuza, James se había ido esa misma mañana a pasar unas semanas en casa de unos amigos, aunque si bien le había dicho que si le necesitaba se quedaría, Al había preferido que su hermano se fuera. Era verano, tenía derecho a disfrutarlo.

-Hijo, a tu madre y a mi no nos molesta que seas homosexual.- Su padre le miró intensamente, intentando que a Albus le quedase bien claro que ellos le querían- es tu relación lo que no nos gusta. Los Malfoy no son una buena familia.

-Los Malfoy no son Scorpius.- Al se sentó en la cama y le encaró- Es arrogante, prepotente y gruñón, pero me trata bien y aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto, me quiere. Scorpius es el único que no me a dejado en todos estos años y tú ni si quiera intentas entenderlo. Que tú y Draco Malfoy os odiéis no significa que Scorpius y yo tengamos que ser tan inmaduros como vosotros, dos adultos incapaces de superar sus diferencias por sus hijos.

Desde ese día Harry Potter fue consciente de que su hijo había crecido. No le volvió a mirar igual, lo cierto es que no volvió a salir el tema. Ellos no preguntaban y Albus no contaba nada. Cuando James volvió y su hermano se lo contó, se echo a reír y le dijo que era _un gran maricón_. Albus se pensó que viniendo de James era todo un cumplido.

No le ve hasta la cena y lo que ve no le gusta. Scorpius está aterradoramente distante y Al se pregunta si es que su carta no le llegó. Cuando todo acaba, se levanta para acercarse a él y si Albus no supiese que los Malfoy son demasiado elegantes como para hacerlo juraría que Scorpius huye de él corriendo.

Traga saliva y frunce los labios.

Al llegar a la habitación, Scorpius ya está metido en su cama y tiene las cortinas del dosel echadas. Albus piensa en entrar y zarandearle hasta que entre en razón, pero se limita a tocar la cortina y preguntar.

-¿Te llegó mi carta?

-Sí.- Scorpius contiene la respiración y apenas se mueve. Su voz es un susurro apagado y a Albus le cuesta comprender que le a contestado.

-¿Y?- Albus frunce el ceño y está a punto de abrir la cortina para descubrir qué pasa con Scorpius.

-Nada.

A Albus le resbala acido por dentro del estomago, un acido que baja desde la propia garganta. _Nada_. Ese _nada_ le rompe en dos.

Le empotra contra la puerta del aula y le besa, le aprieta el culo con las manos y recibe un jadeo en respuesta. El rubio se muerde el labio y se deja hacer extasiado. Ha pasado un mes desde que Hogwarts empezó y no habían vuelto a cruzarse.

Son dos buenas serpientes escurridizas, suficientemente inmaduras para no hablar el tema.

-Para- Scorpius le empuja, aferrándose a sus hombros cuando Al embiste contra él y perdiendo el ritmo de al respiración-. Para, Al, porfavor- Al le sube a su cintura y Scorpius se siente tan decadente que tiene que morderse el labio para no gemir de nuevo-. Porfavor, Al, bájame, no puedo- Albus le ignora, porque le quiere. Le quiere con él, con nadie más, le quiere más que a sí mismo, le quiere en sus pantalones y le quiere bajo cualquier circunstancia-. Al, me acosté con otro.

Albus se para en seco y Scorpius cierra los ojos, dando gracias por tener la cara contra el cuello de Al y así no ver los ojo del otro joven. Albus le baja lentamente y le pone las manos en la cintura, aún abrazados. Scorpius siente todo el peso de lo que hizo y es tan insoportable que le aplasta.

-Pensé que habíamos terminado, no viniste detrás de mi y no tenías intenciones de decírselo a tus padres y yo solo quería...no lo pensé.

Albus separa sus cuerpos y le mira a los ojos. Scorpius traga saliva y ve el dolor y la traición.

-Vale.- Albus respira hondo y le aprieta un poco más las caderas.

-¿Vale?

-Sí.

-No.- Scorpius le mira horroriza ¿Puede alguien horrorizarse por ser perdonado? Él puede. No quiere ese perdón falso.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres que te perdone?

-Sí.

-Te perdono.- Albus parece a punto de romperle la cara o de llorar. O de las dos cosas. Scorpius siente cómo el chico suelta sus caderas lentamente, como si no pudiese hacerlo realmente.

-No.

Albus le mira intensamente y Scorpius se siente la persona más horrible del jodido mundo.

-Tienes razón.

Albus aparta a Scorpius de la puerta y sale, cerrando con suavidad.

Decir que pasa medio año antes de que Albus este preparado para hablar con él es un eufemismo. Porque para ellos ha sido más, mucho más, una década, tal vez dos.

Albus no recuerda haberse sentido tan roto en toda su vida.

Están de exámenes y Scorpius estudia en la biblioteca. Es un método para no tener que pasar más horas de las necesarias en la sala común con Albus.

-No sé si puedo perdonarte- Scorpius alza la cabeza de su pergamino y lo mira sorprendido- pero no quiero estar lejos de ti, no soporto pensar que estas con otra persona o que quieres a otro o que dejas que otro te haga cosas o que hagas cosas a otra persona. No sé si puedo perdonarte y voy a ser extremadamente celoso a partir de ahora, pero sé que no puedo estar más tiempo separado de ti.

Scorpius asiente y entrelaza la mano sobre la mesa. Agradecido. La tensión que hasta ahora se respiraba entre ellos parece relajarse en uno o dos grados y la gente les observa y cuchichea. A Scorpius le da igual.

Un Malfoy no llora. Por mucho que los últimos meses hayan sido el mayor infierno de su vida.

Lo sellan sobre la cama de Scorpius. Al le penetra y jadea al sentir lo sumamente estrecho que es. Ya no lo recordaba. Comienza a embestir, rápido, rítmicamente, siente las manos de Scorpius agarrándole del cuello y arañándole la espalda cuando consigue medio tumbarle sobre él.

Cuando Al toca la prostata del rubio, este gime y se arquea y se retuerce una y otra vez, porque Albus es un sádico cruel que no le da ni un minuto de descanso. Siente que se corre, el calor en el estomago, el entumecimiento. Albus lo siente también.

-Esto es para que no se te ocurra irte con otro nunca más- Al se corre y aprieta el glande de Scorpius parando en seco su orgasmo y haciendo que el chico le arañe y le insulte.

Al se quita de encima y le mira. Scorpius está sonrojado, caliente, empalmadísimo. Frustrado. Pone el antebrazo sobre sus ojos y se muerde el labio. Sabe que no está en posición de pedir.

Poco a poco se relaja y aún semierecto, gira sobre su costado y se apoya en el hombro de Albus. No es que eso lo hiciesen antes de dejarlo, pero ahora, avergonzado, lo único que quiere es algo de cariño.

-¿Te lo follaste?

-¿Qué?

-Que quién se folló a quien.

Albus le acaricia la espalda y Scorpius se pregunta si ese es momento de hablarlo.

-Yo a él.

-¿Cómo? Dime en qué postura.

-¿Por qué?- Scorpius se remueve incomodo y aprieta más la cara contra el cuello de Al.

-Quiero saberlo.

-Yo solo quiero olvidarlo.

-Quiero que me folles como a él para demostrarte que soy infinitamente mejor que cualquiera de los imbéciles con los que te puedas acostar.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Pero yo no.

Y la madre que lo parió. Scorpius se sienta sobre la cama, aún desnudo y frustrado sexualmente para mirarle.

-Albus yo no me acosté con él porque fuese mejor que tú, me acosté con él porque quería hacerte daño, pensé que ibas a dejarme para no enfrentarte a todo lo demás y me cabreé.

Scorpius vuelve a su sitio, entre los brazos del otro chico.

-De todos modos, soy infinitamente mejor.

Scorpius ríe y Albus también y es como si llevasen media vida sin reír.


End file.
